Rose
by Elenear28
Summary: —Roselia, mi preciosa niña— dice ella. Tomo la pequeña botella de mi bolsillo y dejo caer tres gotas sobre uno de los vasos. —Será hermosa— acepto yo mientras me giro con ambos vasos en mis manos. Los coloco ambos sobre la mesa de noche— Hermosa como una rosa, pero aun así, será fuerte y tendrá espinas para protegerse a sí misma. Regalo de cumpleaños para Ale Santamaría.


**El Presidente Snow y el Universo Panem son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias. Esta historia es para Ale Santamaría en su cumpleaños**

* * *

 **Rose**

La estancia huele a sangre mezclada con productos de limpieza: jabón, desinfectante, alcohol… A pesar de los esfuerzos de los avox, el regusto metálico sigue rozando mis sentidos. La alfombra se encuentra ligeramente húmeda, ahí donde la han fregado insistentemente con uno de esos cepillos de cerdas metálicas para retirar el reguero de sangre que Zarazal ha dejado a su paso.

No soy el tipo de hombre que se tambalea ante la adversidad. De hecho, me gusta pensar que soy como las montañas: el viento podrá erosionarme, pero jamás derribarme. Sin embargo ahora, mientras los gritos de Zarazal llegan amortiguados a través de las paredes de la mansión, mi determinación flaquea, solo por un instante. Me siento en la cama, cierro los ojos e inhalo profundamente. El aroma de la sangre, dulce y amargo a la vez, inunda mis pulmones y me recuerda lo frágil que es ella. Lo poco apta que es para esta vida.

Nunca la aprobé. Cuando Faridius apareció un día con ella, me pareció una criatura demasiado ordinaria. No contaba con ninguno de los atributos que habría podido valorar en una mujer. Era bonita, sí, pero no despampanante. Nunca me pareció particularmente inteligente, ni simpática, ni tampoco tenía las conexiones adecuadas. Era solo una ridícula chica de Lakeside a la que le gustaba soñar despierta mientras sus dedos recorrían las teclas blancas y negras del piano. El piano era la única cosa en el mundo para lo que era realmente buena.

No, nunca me gustó que Faridius escogiera a Zarazal. Era demasiado blanda, demasiado soñadora, demasiado débil… En definitiva, nada de lo que los Snow necesitábamos. No merecía ser parte una familia que se había alzado de la nada. Éramos una montaña nevada. Habíamos empezado nuestro ascenso con disimulo. Un copo por aquí y otro por allá. Lentamente y a conciencia. La gente se perdía en nuestra suavidad, se dejaba engañar por la magia que las cosas que se establecían poco a poco. Habíamos usado el mismo principio que dice que si echas a una rana en una cazuela con agua hirviendo, saltará lejos para escapar del dolor, pero si calientas lentamente el agua con la rana adentro, ella simplemente se irá acostumbrando, hasta que será demasiado tarde para escapar.

Así habíamos sido nosotros. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya contábamos con demasiado poder, demasiados aliados, demasiado miedo asociado a nuestro nombre. Nadie quería que la avalancha se les viniera encima. Éramos silenciosos, como serpientes inmóviles, dispuestas a saltar para atrapar a nuestras presas.

Un grito de Zarazal me saca de mis pensamientos. El sonido es discordante, un gemido agónico que le debe partir las cuerdas vocales por la mitad, como si fuera un instrumento que ha sido tocado con demasiada violencia.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué he decidido venir a refugiarme a la habitación de una mujer que no significa absolutamente nada para mí? ¿Qué hago sentado en esta cama?

La chica no podría importarme menos. Faridius lleva casi ocho meses muerto y, ni siquiera a él, sangre de mi sangre, lo he llorado. Si está muerto ha sido por su estupidez y por ello no puedo sentir ni piedad ni dolor por él. No obstante, aún puedo recordar con detalle cada vena azulada saltando bajo la piel de su garganta y sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Su lengua volviéndose gris y luego negra, hinchándose lentamente hasta asfixiarlo mientras su mano se estiraba hacia a mí como si me suplicara ayuda.

Nunca me generó tanta repulsión como en ese momento. Faridius nunca fue tan brillante como me habría gustado. Heredó el carácter de su madre y eso se encargó de convertir cualquier vestigio de inteligencia que haya podido tener en sus genes, la mitad de él que me pertenecía, en algo completamente inútil.

Nunca tuvo ambición. Nunca valoró lo que yo le había entregado. Le gustaba el dinero, por supuesto, y le aficionaban las cosas bonitas, pero nunca se preocupó por la única cosa realmente importante que se ocultaba detrás del dinero: el poder.

Era una criatura débil, estropeada por los mimos de una madre que nunca entendió el papel que le correspondería a él en el mundo. Tomó a un bebé perfecto y se encargó de corromperlo con afecto dado a manos llenas. No me habría importado si me hubiese permitido compartir su formación, pero cuando Roselind se enteró de que no podría tener más niños después de Faridius, una parte de ella se rompió. Se obsesionó con el niño y me hizo a mí a un lado. La criatura se convirtió en el centro de su universo y yo en una nebulosa en un extremo apartado.

Creo que esa fue una de las cosas que hizo que me volviera incapaz de amar a mi hijo. De alguna manera, se robó a la única persona que alguna vez pude amar. Roselind escapó, como agua entre mis dedos. Nada, excepto el niño, era importante para ella. Y después, pronto, demasiado pronto, abandonó este mundo, consumida por una fiebre que su frágil constitución no pudo soportar.

Zarazal grita. Puedo imaginar los mechones rubios de su cabello pegándose a su cuello y frente a causa del sudor. Sus irises grises rodeados de escleróticas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo. Escucho el siseo en que se convierten las palabras del doctor que la atiende, amortiguadas por las paredes.

En la mesa de noche, una docena de rosas blancas han empezado a marchitase. Tiene sentido, han estado demasiado tiempo en esta habitación que apesta a dolor y a muerte. Las cosas bonitas son efímeras, jamás duran demasiado.

Escucho el correteo de los sirvientes de acá para allá por el pasillo. Una chica avox, con el cabello de color negro como la tinta, se acerca cargando una bandeja plateada con un sobre encima. Si le sorprende encontrarme en la habitación de mi nuera, consigue disimularlo bien. Sus nudillos golpean la madera con suavidad y me pregunta con la mirada si puede pasar.

Niego con la cabeza y ella se funde con las sombras del pasillo, desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Un nuevo grito, esta vez más bajo y débil, llega hasta mí. Su energía ha empezado a mermar.

Mis dedos juguetean con la diminuta botella en el fondo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. El vidrio se ha calentado bajo mi tacto. Echo una mirada al reloj que reposa sobre la mesilla de noche. Seis horas. Han pasado seis horas desde que los sirvientes la encontraron tendida junto a la puerta, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre. El camisón blanco cubierto de manchas rojas, como rosas floreciendo.

Sigo sin saber que hago aquí. Intento hacer memoria y me doy cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que entro a esta habitación. Ni siquiera se encuentra en el ala principal. La primera señal que le di a Faridius de que no aprobaba su relación con esa pueblerina fue haberla enviado a refugiarse en el ala de habitaciones que se encontraba justo un piso por encima de las habitaciones del personal.

Si él captó la ironía, nunca me lo hizo saber. Unas horas después de que la chica se instalara, lo vi moviendo alegremente sus cosas desde su habitación, a un par de puertas de distancia de la mía, hasta el otro lado de la Mansión Presidencial.

Siempre fue así de estúpido. No le importaba la clase de señales que le estaba dando a los sirvientes cuando decidió mudarse de habitación para compartir una con ella. Estaba deslumbrado por aquella cosa estúpida que a él le gustaba llamar amor y que a mí solo me parecía otra muestra de debilidad.

Un grito.

Nunca comprendió el peso de sus acciones. Nunca entendió que todo cuanto hacemos en esta vida tiene consecuencias.

Otro grito.

…nunca fue capaz de ver que cada acción tiene una reacción y que muchas veces las reacciones pueden ir en nuestra contra.

Un grito y luego un débil lloriqueo. Agudizo el oído, para comprobar si se trata del sonido que he estado esperando, pero se trata solo de otra muestra de debilidad de Zarazal.

Intento recordar cosas buenas de Faridius. ¿Hubo algún momento en que yo me sintiera ciertamente orgulloso de ser llamado su padre? Araño mis recuerdos, moviéndolos de un lado al otro como si fueran objetos en una caja. No lo consigo. No logro encontrar un solo instante en que su agudeza infantil me haya hecho sonreír. En que sus triunfos como hombre me hayan hecho inflar el pecho con orgullo. ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida si no consigues dejar huella? Ahora que se ha ido ¿quién lo recordará?

Agito la cabeza.

No era nadie. Mi hijo, mi sangre, se fue de este mundo como una criatura completamente inútil que jamás será el símbolo de nada.

Un grito, largo, sostenido, desgarrador… y entonces lo escucho.

Me levanto de la cama y camino por el pasillo. Mis dedos comprueban la presencia de la botella en mi bolsillo. Encuentro la puerta y no me molesto en tocar. La casa y todo lo que hay en ella, me pertenece solamente a mí.

Adentro, media docena de personas se mueven de un lado a otro. Unas retiran las sábanas ensangrentadas, otros limpian los artilugios médicos que salpican de plateado la habitación.

Ella está tendida sobre las mantas. El cabello dorado empapado forma una corona torcida sobre su cabeza. Tiene las mejillas enrojecidas y la piel brillante por el sudor, pero una sonrisa perezosa le adorna la cara.

Cuando entro en la habitación, las personas se paralizan. Algunos inclinan la cabeza en una señal de respeto. Otros, los más osados, me dedican algunas palabras:

—Señor Presidente.

—Felicitaciones…

—Es una niña preciosa.

—Señor Snow… —la voz de Zarazal me llega como algo muy lejano mientras mis ojos buscan, buscan y vuelven a buscar hasta que, al fin, encuentran el bulto envuelto en mantas en los brazos de una chica.

No debe tener más de veinte años, pero palidece profundamente en cuanto me acerco a ella estirando los brazos.

—¿Es esta mi nieta? —pregunto, mientras ella me observa con la boca abierta como un pez, del mismo modo en que lo haría cualquier abuelo emocionado. Una sonrisa decora mi rostro y la chica traga saliva, conmocionada, y asiente con la cabeza mientras me la entrega con manos temblorosas.

—Sí. Es… es preciosa. Está en perfecto estado de salud.

—Dámela, por favor—suplica Zarazal mientras intenta sentarse en la cama. Un avox acomoda las almohadas detrás de su cabeza y ella consigue erguirse.

—Se parece a ti— observo sin prestarle atención a sus súplicas.

Ella me observa confundida.

—Es un bebé. Creo que aún no se parece a nadie— dice eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

—A Faridius no se parece, eso te lo puedo asegurar— digo soltando una risita. Por mi vista periférica, la veo estremecerse.

—Señor Snow… por favor.

Hago un gesto con la cabeza y de inmediato el personal médico se encarga de vaciar la habitación. El avox es el último en salir y casi podría jurar que observa a Zarazal con alarma mientras duda en la puerta. Le permito un segundo, mientras observo el rostro enrojecido y ligeramente inflamado del bebé en mis brazos, el chico cierra la puerta.

La niña tiene una nariz diminuta y labios finos. Su barbilla es tan afilada como la de su madre y un mechón de cabello castaño claro corona su cabeza.

—¿Sabes? —empiezo— siempre me he preguntado por qué me llamas "Snow"

Ella tiembla ligeramente sobre el colchón.

—Nunca…— empieza ella— usted nunca dijo que podía llamarlo de otra manera.

—¿No? —pregunto mientras empiezo a caminar con la niña en brazos— ¿Y eso estuvo bien para ti?

Veo su barbilla agitarse, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Por favor…

—Debió ser terrible para ti—continúo diciendo— o tal vez no.

—No… no lo entiendo—dice ella apoyando una mano sobre la cama para acomodarse. Hace un gesto de dolor.

—El darte cuenta de esto— digo mientras reacomodo el bulto entre mis brazos— justo después de lo de Faridius.

Dos lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas.

—Fue… fue bueno. Era justo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante— dice con suavidad mientras clava los ojos en el techo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí— asiente ella.

—¿Has pensando en cómo vas a llamarla?

Una arruga surge sobre su entrecejo.

—En realidad no.

—Tengo una pequeña sugerencia, solo en caso de que quieras complacer a un viejo.

Zarazal me observa con atención, como si quisiera descubrir la treta debajo de la amabilidad.

—¿Puedo escucharla?

—Ya sabes lo mucho que Faridius amaba a su madre— digo con deliberada lentitud y ella asiente.— Roselind era una mujer absolutamente extraordinaria. De hecho, fue su hermoso nombre el que despertó mi afición por las rosas ¿sabías? —digo tocando el botón blanco que llevo prendido de la chaqueta.

—No lo sabía— dice ella— ¿Quieres que la llamemos Roselind? —pregunta con suavidad.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Mi madre pensaba que los nombres debían ser únicos. Así, nadie podría confundirnos con nuestros hijos a través de la historia.

—Me temo que no lo sigo, señor.

—Roselia—digo mientras cambio de posición a la criatura en mis brazos y ella apoya su diminuto puño sobre los pétalos blancos de la flor— Me gustaría que la llamáramos Roselia en honor a Roselind.

—Roselia— repite ella— Roselia— dice una vez más y una sonrisa tira de sus agrietados labios—Es un nombre precioso— dice estirando sus manos y, esta vez, le entrego a la niña.

—¿Tienes sed? —pregunto mientras la veo pegar a la niña a su pecho. Ella alza los ojos sorprendida y su lengua humedece sus labios.

—Sí.

—¿Deseas agua o algo un poco más fuerte?

Ella se ríe.

—Creo que pasará mucho antes de que pueda beber algo más fuerte— dice mientras apunta a la niña, que bebe ávidamente de su seno, con la barbilla.

Me río también.

—Agua entonces— digo mientras me volteo hacia el pequeño refrigerador, colocado en un rincón. Saco una botella de agua helada y vierto el contenido en dos vasos mientras la escucho cantar una especie de nana desconocida para mí.

—Roselia, mi preciosa niña— dice ella. Tomo la pequeña botella de mi bolsillo y dejo caer tres gotas sobre uno de los vasos.

—Será hermosa— acepto yo mientras me giro con ambos vasos en mis manos. Los coloco ambos sobre la mesa de noche— Hermosa como una rosa, pero aun así, será fuerte y tendrá espinas para protegerse a sí misma.

—Se ha dormido— dice ella con un suspiro soñador.

Le sonrío.

—Eso parece. ¿Puedo sostenerla?

Ella duda, solo por un segundo, antes de pasármela.

—Por supuesto—dice tratando de compensar su vacilación con una sonrisa— es usted un abuelito ahora, señor Snow— dice pasándomela con cuidado. Roselia abre su rosada boca y empieza a aspirar aire en medio de sus sueños. Sus cejas, casi inexistentes, se fruncen con suavidad.

—Sí que lo soy— le digo mientras contemplo el pequeño bulto en que descansan ahora mis sueños.

—Y yo soy mamá— dice en un susurro teñido de sorpresa.

Me limito a sonreírle.

—¡Vaya! —dice dejándose caer sobre las almohadas.— Creo que estoy un poco impresionada. ¿Podría pasarme el agua?

Le paso uno de los vasos sin dejar de contemplar el rostro dormido de Roselia. Zarazal se lo bebe de un trago y frunce el ceño.

—¿Quieres más?

—Por favor— dice con una mueca de disculpa.

—Tendrás todo lo que te mereces— le digo pasándole el otro vaso y ella me sonríe. Su garganta se mueve arriba y abajo mientras ella traga y Roselia suelta un débil gorjeo mientras Zarazal deja el vaso, ahora vacío, sobre la mesilla.

—¿Podría pasármela? —pregunta limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y extendiendo los brazos.

Levanto la mirada y ella se encoje un poco.

—Me parece que no— le digo mientras me levanto.

—¿Disculpe? —pregunta atónita.

—Creo que es hora de que descanses, querida.

Ella me mira sin comprender por uno, dos, tres segundos, antes de doblarse violentamente sobre su vientre.

—¿Pero que…?

Un gemido y su cabeza cae sobre las almohadas y ella abre mucho los ojos, solo por dos segundos, antes de que la vida se apague en ellos.

Es rápido. Tan rápido y tan silencioso que Roselia, que apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro, ni siquiera llega a despertarse.

Cubro a Zarazal con la manta y cierro sus ojos. Así, es casi como si durmiera.

Roselia suspira y se agita cuando abro la puerta. Balanceo mis brazos y la beso en la frente, mientras le prometo, silenciosamente, que no permitiré que nadie la arruine a ella.

—Serás mi rosa— le digo con suavidad— hermosa, perfecta y solamente mía.

* * *

 **Los nombres de Roselia y Faridius le pertenecen a Ale Santamaría. Lakeside y su conceptualización son propiedad de Alphabetta.**

 **Dicho esto ¡feliz cumpleaños, Ale! Me habría encantado poder darte un regalo gigante, largo y hermoso como te lo mereces, pero he estado tan liada con la universidad que me ha sido imposible. En su lugar te regalo esta historia, con la esperanza de que te guste.**

 **Nunca he escrito desde el punto de vista de Snow y como tu eres la experta en eso, pues espero no estarme poniendo en vergüenza.**

 **Espero, de todo corazón, que estés teniendo un cumpleaños maravilloso.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


End file.
